Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is an alicorn (formerly a unicorn) and the mainest of the main characters of . Playing Twilight As the main character, Twilight requires upkeep with the show moreso than other characters. However, she occasionally suffers from mental tunnel-vision when focusing on tasks, which can be used as an excuse for her player's forgetfulness. A relaxed and calm Twilight is one of the more "normal" characters and best described as "the dorky girl". In casual settings she is humble, friendly, compassionate, and extremely nosy. Though she regards average ponies as her equals, she is well-spoken and can seem overly formal or awkward, and her intellectual nature may cause her to unintentionally appear patronizing or conceited when discussing and correcting others on points of grammar, fine arts, etc. Despite her overall humility, Twilight is passively confident in her intellectual and deductive abilities - as are most people who know her. Thus, when solving problems or performing experiments, Twilight is either headstrong or anxious depending on how put-on-the-spot she feels. Though she often seems controlled, Twilight is very impatient and anxious. Under stress, Twilight develops gradually more neurotic and impulsive behavior, to the point of temporary insanity. She fears failure and especially fears disappointing Celestia, and in desperation may rapidly plot up and hatch totally harebrained schemes she would never consider in her right mind, e.g. causing trouble all over Ponyville so she can fix it for her friendship report to the Princess. Twilight's persona becomes considerably more focused, defiant, and heroic if the stress involves real danger to her loved ones or Equestria in general and she thinks there is something she can do about it. If she feels helpless, chances are Twilight will panic. Magical talent Twilight specializes in friendship magic, and this is the only magic she can consistently perform flawlessly - all other branches of magic see her regularly screwing up and causing disasters, even for something as seemingly simple as transforming an apple into an orange. That said, Twilight is brilliant - when introduced to a new and foreign form of magic such as Discord's chaos powers or an exotic cutie mark-stealing technique, she is fully capable of developing counter-spells or protective artifacts on short notice with little to no prior experience. Other quirks * Twilight frequently speaks in alliteration, even when she isn't choosing her own words. If you don't know what alliteration is, examples follow: ** Applebuck Season: All right, Applejack. Your applebucking hasn't just caused you problems, it's over-propelled Pegasuses, practically poisoned plenty of ponies, and terrorized bushels of brand-new bouncing baby bunnies. I don't care what you say, you... need... help! ** The Cutie Pox: reading This puzzling pony plague afflicted a population of ponies back in the Paleopony period! *** Say that ten times fast! Random ideas * Twilight may be part-zebra. This would explain her stripes (which Shining Armor shares) and her skill with wordplay. However, she can't be more than 1/4 zebra because both of her parents are ponies. * Twilight may jokingly be thought of as a mother dragon due to her relationship with Spike, her "hoarding" of books, and her short temper. Account list ;Active * (Draco) ;Inactive (listed for posterity) :@??? (Saber) : (???) : (Beard)